Spirit Guide
by RavenSara84
Summary: Kenta is searching for Ryuuga, unable to believe that he is actually gone. In the middle of a sandstorm he takes shelter in a cave and meets up with someone who looks familar and yet he doesn't know his at all.


Title: Spirit Guide

Rating: K+

Notes: This takes place after 4D – the episode when Kenta's bey evolves – so if you haven't seen it or don't want spoilers probably look away now.

Summary: Kenta and his friends have defeated Rago and his dark bey, they have saved not only each other but also the world. However for the green haired boy he owns thanks to one blader and he has been unable to find him.

The sandstorm had become stronger over recent hours and he decided that he _had_ to take cover, there was no way he would be able to continue on like this. He found a cave, deep enough that most of the sand kept out, though not all of it.

Turning he leapt out of his skin, face to face with amber eyes, white hair and a red streak of hair and then he noticed that _this_ wasn't the teen he was looking for.

This teen smiled at him, his amber eyes were light and warm, with concern for his well-being and add to that the red streak of hair of on the right side of his face which was _longer _than the other side and he knew it was the wrong guy.

"Some storm eh?" The stranger said, his amber eyes glancing over to the opening of the cave where the sandstorm raged on.

"Yea… I've never see it this bad before," Kenta admitted and the other looked at him and held his hand out; "Huh?" 

"I'm Ryuuto, since we're going to be stuck in this cave for a while I figured we should get that out of the way,"

_Ryuuto? That's close to Ryuuga…_

Kenta frowned and shook his hand, introducing himself and Ryuuto raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong? The sand storms are bad, but this is the worst I have seen it. Probably from the effected of that dark bey…"

"Dark bey?" Kenta felt some hope, even though he knew all too well that L Drago had been destroyed and that there was no real darkness left in it either.

"Yea, the one the Legend Bladers defeated," He said with a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck in relief, not noticing Kenta's face fell in disappointment; "Just as well really, all the stuff I have left to find. If the world became entangled with darkness I'd be busy fighting it,"

"You're a blader?"

"Huh? Oh, yea!" He brought out his blue bey and held it out for Kenta to see; "This is Omega Dragonis

Kenta brought out his own bey; "Flash Sagittario," He said, holding back the tears as he remembered so vividly of how his bey evolved, wishing it had been another way.

"Are… you all right?"

Kenta looked up at those amber eyes and felt his tears over follow, much to the other teen's distress.

"Ahh!" Ryuuto looked around himself, wondering what he was supposed to do; "Um… It's okay…" He said as he gently rubbed his back, barely convinced himself and knowing full well he was doing a terrible job of trying to calm the shorter blader; "It can't have been that bad…"

"It was!" Kenta cried out and looked at him, tears falling freely; "It _was_. I used to travel with…" _A friend? A companion?_ "Ryuuga, and then when we faced that dark bey… He… He gave _my_ bey his star fragment and then his own bey disintegrated and so did he!"

"Ry… uuga?" Ryuuto repeated the name slowly, getting the feel of it on his tongue. _A name so close to my own, could he have… Nah._

"And you look _so_ like him, but you couldn't be any more _different_! He rarely spoke unless he had a point to make or if you were in the middle of a bey battle and he wanted to taunt you!" Kenta shook his head; "I don't know what to do, I've been searching for some kind of answer, people don't just _disappear_ into thin air… L Drago _can't_ be gone,"

"So, he used to be a Legend Blader but he gave that power to you?" Ryuuto double checked what he had heard and Kenta nodded, trying to calm himself down as the other teen brought out some water from his pack back for him to drink; "Huh, he must have thought highly of you then,"

"What?" Kenta looked at him, his brown eyes wide with confusion.

"Think about it, L Drago is a powerful bey, probably one of the _most_ powerful bey's in the history of beyblade. For a guy to just give you his star fragment he must have seen something within you to even bother transferring such power," Ryuuto shrugged; "If he is gone, you should think about it this way, he's probably proud of what you have accomplished, since he wasn't able to do so himself,"

"Y… You think so?" He wiped his eyes feeling foolish at crying so easily in front of a stranger, even if he did look similar to Ryuuga.

"Well, yea. Seems obvious to me." He said with another shrug; "Then again I wasn't there, but it sounds like he knew you had the determination to do the job that the rest couldn't, you could _bring_ everyone together and fight when _he_ couldn't,"

Kenta nodded slowly, seeing sense in Ryuuga's sacrifice; "But…"

"I don't know," Ryuuto yawned and looked back at the cave entrance; "Man, looks like we'll need to stay here for the night," He glanced at Kenta carefully; "You don't snore or anything do you?" He looked perfectly serious and Kenta felt a smile creep up onto his own face as he wiped the remaining tears away.

"No, no I don't, honest,"

"Good, because if you do I am sending you out there," He jerked his finger in the direction of the sand storm and Kenta nodded in understanding, watching as the white haired blader turn his back on him and went to sleep.

Kenta was half tempted to launch his bey at him just to see if he had the same reflexes and skill and Ryuuga, but he knew that wasn't fair. Ryuuto looked like Ryuuga but it was clear that he wasn't anything like him.

He lay down on the ground and felt sleep over take him and just hoped that he would get his answers…

XXX

Looking around himself he found that he was in a forest when suddenly a familiar bey was launched at him and he jumped back in surprise before launching his own bey at it.

The two bey's clashed against each other until his opponent's bey disappeared, disintegrated into dust, as it had done before.

"No!" Kenta cried out and fell to his knees in disbelief; _Again? It happened again…_

"Tch, a bit dramatic," A familiar voice said and he turned around to see those familiar amber eyes, white hair with the red streak on the _left_ and his golden dragon crown on his forehead.

"Ry… Ryuuga!" Kenta nearly went to hug him but stopped himself just in time; "Where did you go? I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

"You won't be able to find me on earth," He said, his amber eyes hard and Kenta gulped; "I'm dead, just like L Drago,"

"B… But you're…"

"Don't. I'm dead, but I managed to get a… _job_ so I can keep an eye on you," He smirked down at the younger teen who just blinked at him.

"But… You're dead, how can you…"

"Something called a Spirit Guide," He said with a shrug; "All I have to do is make sure you're safe, give you warning and guidance,"

"Oh," Kenta said and became silent, finding it hard to process the thought of Ryuuga being a Spirit Guide and for _him_; "I… I meet someone who looked at lot like you…" He saw the other nod slowly.

"Ryuuto, yea, I remember him. _Now_," He looked around himself with distain; "He's my brother,"

"Wha… So…" Kenta rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming on; "I've meet your brother…"

"Keep an eye on him, he likes to go after treasure," Ryuuga advised and Kenta nodded.

"Why don't you keep an eye on him too?"

He smirked; "What makes you think I'm not?"

"Wait, you only remember him now? How…"

"It's too long, he _doesn't_ remember, which is the main thing. I'm dead so there is no point bringing it all up for him," Ryuuga informed him and sat down on a log, with Kenta sitting next to him, still in disbelief; "Go with him,"

"Ryuuto?"

"Yea, you gained more experience and _power_ when you travelled with me as we did, so think about how much more experience you'll get with Ryuuto," He explained and smirked; "Makes it easier for me to keep tabs on you both, plus he never enters the tournaments because he is so _focused_ on the treasure,"

"But he sees himself as a treasure hunter first, he's not you Ryuuga," Kenta explained and the other nodded.

"If I remember right, every time you battle a blader they become your friend, regardless of the outcome," He said and Kenta blinked, remembering that was roughly what Ginga had told him some time ago.

"Y.. Yea,"

"Then how is Ryuuto going to gain more experience with his bey without that?"

Kenta smiled, he knew what the other was _trying _to say; "You mean you want him to have friends, bladers who can help him become stronger as well as him being able to use his skills in treasure hunting,"

One sharp nod was all he got as an affirmative and he giggled.

"All right, but, how am I going to know that you are helping us out?"

"Oh, you'll know," He smirked, his sharp fangs showing; "_Trust me_ you'll know," He turned his head away and the smirk dropped off his face; "You'll be waking up now…"

XXX

"Oi," Ryuuto poked Kenta out from his sleep and the green haired boy looked at him completely startled; "You talked in your sleep,"

"I… I did?" Kenta looked at him, nervous that he might get kicked out of the cave and into the sandstorm.

"Yea, kept saying Ryuuga's name," He raised an eyebrow in question but those amber eyes were full of humour; "Did you find your answer?"

"Huh?"

Ryuuto smiled again and leaned against the wall; "When I was younger I was told that the dead can come into your dreams and give you comfort… Or support," He looked at Kenta; "This Ryuuga guy is more support than anything else huh?"

"Yea," Kenta nodded with a small smile; "Yea. Hey Ryuuto where are you heading?"

"Er… I have some ideas of a treasure not far from here," He said carefully; "Meant to be clues to the city of Babylon, or so legend says. Why?"

"I'll go with you… Um, if you don't mind. I want to become a stronger blader and thanks to Ryuuga I have, but to keep it up I need to travel and go to different places,"

"Well, cool, I like to have company," He confessed and looked out at the cave entrance; "Looks like the storm is calming down…"

"Yea,"

'_There's a tournament at the city you are heading to, make sure you enter it.'_ Ryuuga whispered into his ear and Kenta blinked in surprise.

"I heard there's also a tournament in that direction too," Kenta said as they left the cave.

"Yea, are you going to enter?" Ryuuto asked, but didn't seem interested in it, if anything he just asked to be polite.

"Of course, I want to test my skills against other bladers! Don't you?" He asked curious for his answer.

"Well…" Ryuuto began when he heard someone whisper in his ear;

'_What do you have to be afraid of? Defeat? You learn from it and become stronger.'_

"Sure, why not, might be good to not keep on treasure hunting," He agreed and the two of them walked onwards, the storm having gone away and the sun beating down on them; "Who _was that_?"

Kenta grinned, knowing who he was talking about but didn't have the heart to tell him; _Thank you Ryuuga._


End file.
